Destinies
by wscaster
Summary: The TARDIS faces her death, but as with any death life will follow.  This is her story, this is how she sees everything, and this is what she knew she had to die for.  TW:CoE fixit...


My death was not a sudden and explosive thing as most people thought, it was a slow creeping thing that I was aware of for a long time before the final fantastic explosion that claimed both my special one and myself. I knew what was coming, and the closer it got the more I understood what was happening and why.

Sometimes things had to die so that others could begin or be put to right.

This was one of those times.

But unlike _most_ deaths I knew that mine and My One's would not be permanent.

I would be back, better than ever.

My One would be back and this time without regenerating.

And in coming back I would be able to fix some of the wrongs that had happened recently.

* * *

I had waited a long time for My One to arrive, to be ready. I watched my brothers and sisters grow and explore space and time with their own ones and I witnessed as they died. But I was patient, I waited and watched until it was time for My One to arrive. I always knew that My One and I were destine for something special, I whispered to him from the moment he was born, I nudged him on to his path and I guided him through is trials to becoming a Time Lord. And when the Time Lords thought I was ready and tried to assign another to me I called to My One. Our time was here and we were to travel, to explore, to help. To be exceptional.

We were destined.

But like with all great destinies there must be pain with the joy. And our time together had many times of great agony, together we witness many people and at times whole races die, including our own. But the times of joy and the people that we met and helped along the way made it worth all the pain.

With all the people that we met over time and space there were always a few that were destined for more, these were the people who would travel with us, who would go on to great things and help many people both in their time with us and after when they returned home. Once these special people left us, as they all did in the end, I would continue to watch over them, guide them, help them and sometimes give them a little nudge to help them find the happiness they so richly deserved.

I'd led My Sara Jane to her son, My Rose to Her Own Doctor, and My Jack to His One. Small nudges here and there, a little playing with the fabric of the universe, but each of My Ones companions were all destined for great things, even if they didn't realise it.

All through time I watched, I watched the universe for signs that we were needed. I watched those that we loved to make sure that they were safe and happy. I watched My One as he struggled with himself.

Everything was a balance, without the balance there would be chaos.

I knew this and so did My One.

Some things were destined, others were accidents and sometimes some found it hard to decide which was which. But I always knew. I knew everything.

My Jack, like My One, was special. He was always destined for greatness, to help so many people over all time and space just like My One and I were. But I knew that to My One My Jack felt wrong, and I knew why. My Jack was a fixed point, and he was one of a kind. My Jack had no balance. But I knew it would only be a matter of time before My Jack found his way, with a little guidance, to His One. The one that would balance him for all of time and together they would do so much good. But My Jack's One was taken from him to soon, I was unable to do what was needed before My Jack's great loss. My Jack's loss nearly destroyed him, he had become a shell of himself. My One had tried to help him, but I knew it was not what My Jack needed and so did My One. My Jack needed His Ianto, not a substitute, not a stand in. My Jack was broken and it hurt us both to feel his constant pain.

I knew what my future held, I knew that My One and I were going to die and that our death would be felt all through time and space. But I also knew that our story was not over yet. We still had much to do, as did My Jack and His Ianto.

I knew that our deaths would not be forever as most were.

I knew that we would be coming back.

I knew that this was the time that I could also help restore a balance and correct a wrong that I had allowed to happen in a moment when I had not been paying attention.

Our death was to be a thing of legend.

But so was our return.

My Amy was destined for great things. Her story was tied to ours, and with that her story also became tied to My Jack's. It was through My Amy's actions, her hopes and wishes and dreams that My One and I were brought back.

Something old, something borrowed, something blue.

And with our return I brought another with me, changed but still the same as he was, a vital part of the future and the right of a wrong. With our return I brought My Jack's one with us, brought him back from the dark where he did not belong. Brought him back to help My Jack, to balance him, to be with him throughout time.

With death comes life, and with our death life followed again with more strength and vigour than before. With our death we gained knowledge. With our life we brought a future for thousands of worlds and many adventures that would become legends on many worlds.

My death was foretold.

As was my life.

My Ones Life, My Doctor.

My Jack.

And His Ianto.

Sometimes the universe needed a little help. With the four of us travelling through time and space the future would be safe for a long time to come.

The rest of our stories are still being written, but no matter what the future brings there will always be balance. My Jack and his Ianto, My One and myself. We travel, we meet new people and we help when we can.

We have our destiny.


End file.
